This invention relates to a control system for an appliance indicator light and a method for using same. The invention is particularly useful in dishwasher appliances.
Various devices have been used in dishwashers to indicate when the washing cycle is complete and to indicate when the dishes within the dishwasher are clean. One device used for this purpose in the prior art is a clean indicator light which comes on when the dishwashing cycle is complete, and which indicates to the user that the dishes are clean. In most prior art dishwashers, these clean indicator lights are turned off as soon as the operator opens the dishwasher door and will remain off if the door is reclosed.
However, the users of dishwashers often open the dishwasher to remove a single object without removing all of the clean dishes within the dishwasher. In prior art devices, the opening of the door causes the clean indicator light to go off and remain off, even though the door is sometimes closed with many clean dishes remaining in the dishwasher. There is therefore a need for a clean indicator light which will remain on when the operator opens the door for a short period of time to remove a single item and then recloses the door, without removing all of the clean dishes within the dishwasher.